Mi prometida, una rana?
by Yokubo no yuwaku
Summary: en una travesura imprevista calleron en una terrible maldicion, ahora con la conpañia de un trio sin igual deberan averiguar como salir del problema
1. Chapter 1

personajes netamente de naoko de los cuales cogere prestados para esta bizarra historia

* * *

 **0.1:LAMENTO**

 _"el cielo se ve tan hermoso en el verano, las nubes son tan blancas e inmensas como si de cojines se colocaran sobre el, el sol brilla y da su abrigo sobre cada uno de nosotros, ah! esto es genial, solo seria tan feliz si yo, como decirlo... volviera a ser como antes"_

ya estaba atardeciendo envolviendo la imponente mansion en tonos cafes algo antiguo en construccion con un imnumerable sin contar de ventanas, de la entrada hasta llegar a la casa tomaba un gran recorrido, rodeada por el amplio jardin teniendo un diseño pecualiar al tener los arbusto con forma gatuna en el centro tan grande que se divisa la figura desde el porche, en el lado derecho habia un juego de mesa de jardin con una gran sombrilla color guinda con bordes blancos y sobre la mesa algo particular de ojos grandes y brillantes, con piel verdocea vistiendo un simple vestido...una rana

 **"si esta soy yo...Tsukino,Usagi de 16 años** "tornandose cristalino sus grandes orbes celestes" **heredera de Milenio de Plata, empresa heredada de generacion en generacion, yo era una hermosa adolescente, mis cabellos dorados era lo mas preciado para mi, mis ojos azul cielo eran mi mayor atractivo ni que decir de mi envidiable figura...PORQUEEEE!"** rompe en llanto, las lagrimas salen a borbotones cual cascadas salvajes" **PORQUE TUVO QUE PASARME ESTO!,PORQUE A MI!"**

los mares de lagrimas seguia su cause hasta el pastizal del jardin, el llanto de la rana con su croar estaba incentivando a los demas seres vivientes del jardin despertaran, ya estaba oscureciendo mas y las luces naturales que llevaban las luciernagas empezaban a distinguirse , algunas de estas divagaban una de ellas llegando donde nuestra sufrible amiga se encontraba

" **buaaaaaaaaah** "sobandose sus grandes ojos aun seguia lamentando su suerte mientras la luciernaga merodeaba sin preocupacion " **huh**?..."logrando la atención de la verdocea rana,obteniendo toda su absoluta atención el vaiven del insecto volador cual trance, seguia observando y el nerviosismo en esta comenzaba, el constante vaiven que daba el insecto volador era seguido por esos grandes orbes...

" **Usagi-chan!"** una lejana voz chillona se empezo a escuchar **"Usagi-chan** "se hacia mas cercana la voz chillona pero nuestra pequeña amiga no estaba prestando atención al llamado, el trance que tenia sobre el insecto parecia irrompible **"USAGI-CHAN!"** la dueña de la voz chillona la habia encontrado y se notaba molesta" **OI USAGI-CHAN PORQUE NO RESPONDES**!"colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, sin obtener respuesta disipa su enfado la rubia de cabellos largos atado en un cinto rojo, presto mas atencion dandose cuenta de lo que sucedia,' _ **una luciernaga',**_ pero no entendia el porque la rana frente a ella estaba empezando a sudar a mares, _ **'¿tendra miedo?'**_ mientras arqueaba una ceja" **nee Usagi-chan que pasa, le tienes miedo a esa-"**

La rubia humana no dijo mas, sorprendida al ver como una cosa larga rosada salia de la boca de la rana dejando un rastro blanco transparente pegajoso en direccion hacia la luciernaga atrapandola y llevandosela al interior de su boca, quedandose petrificada

el trance que habia sufrido la rana se acabo al parpadear sus orbes, vio a su rubia amiga humana cual estatua de piedra observandola con gran asombro, no entendiendo la mueca de horror que tenia en ese momento hasta que sintio un cosquilleo en su lengua dentro de su boca, deslizando una parte de esta fuera y observar lo que habia aprisionado en ella, asqueroso

 **"GYAAAAA...!"**

retumbo el globo terraqueo con el casi audible grito de nuestra peculiar amiga

 **"hyaaaag!,hyaaaaag!"l** impiaba su larga lengua con sus verduzcas manos que en este caso eran ancas **"porque a mi, porque a mi** "empezo a chillar otra vez mientras empezaban a cristalizarse su orbes celestes

ya algo compuesta la rubia humana se acerca a la rana **"cof,cof...Usagi-chan"**

 **"M-Me"** giro su cabeza aun teniendo fuera la lengua sostenida por sus anfibias manos

" **iuuuug Usagi no hagas eso** "entrecerrando los ojos para no recordar lo sucedido

 **"lo siento Minako** "soltando su lengua cual enrollable se regresa a su cabidad bucal **"aunque sea tu no tienes que lidiar con todo esto"l** adeando su mirada hacia la derecha de la rubia humana

 **"no digas eso Usagi"** suspiro, el sentimiento de culpa la estaba invadiendo **"pero te prometo que vamos a salir de todo esto"**

la rana suspiro" **ojala** "volvio a suspirar y levantar su mirar hacia el cielo, la luna ya se vislumbraba en todo su resplandor en su faceta redonda

 **"asi sera Usagi-chan"**

* * *

hola os quiero decir amable lector si pasas por este punto y te tomaste la molestia de leerlo muchas gracias, espero que guste esta osada historia que merodeo mi cabeza hace dos madrugadas.

Usagi una rana? si aunque no lo creais lo hice asi para que conlleve una aventura ireal y algo divertida, aun falta mas personajes, esto solo es introductorio, ya vereis el emparejamiento y como asi se convirtio en todo eso

la empresa heredara por la familia de Usagi, Milenio de Plata es una trasnacional de fondos no gubernamentales de manufactura industrial en materia organica a la vez que tiene comprado pequeñas compañias, ya mas adelante vereis que tan rica es la familia Tsukino y quienes la conforma

estaria completamente agradecida con sus criticas ya que soy nueva en todo esto, no me den tan duro aunque igual se que lo harian por mi bien, agradezco anticipadamente a todos ustedes por su atencion


	2. 1Dia Feliz

**Feliz**

El dia de hoy se respiraba tan delicioso y todo gracias a la chef de la casa, Makoto Kino

Todo empezaba de maravillas, me levante de la cama, me bañe y coloque el uniforme, o si, soy una estudiante de preparatoria aun, baje rapido hacia el gran comedor y ahi estaba mi delicioso desayuno, tenia el tiempo exacto para terminar todo y que llegue el chofer particular para que me lleve a la escuela, soy tan dichosa hoy

 **"Oi Usagi-chan debiste despertarme mas temprano"**

O si me olvidaba de ella, Minako Aino,mi prima por parte de madre , somos tan parecidas que creen que somos gemelas, la quiero demasiado ya que vive conmigo desde que somos niñas, ah si, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilistico, tragico no?, pero ella esta feliz aqui conmigo, y sigo diciendo que soy tan dichosa hoy

 **"Nee Usagi-chan"**

" **Eh**?"dandose cuenta que su rubia melliza movia su mano a pocos centimetros de su rostro

 **"Fiuu Usagi-chan donde estaba esa mente tuya hoy?"**

" **Aqui donde mas** "señalando su cabeza

 **"No bromees, he estado hablandote hace rato y no me hacias caso"**

 **"Bueno entonces si estaba en otro lugar"**

 **"Eso es un hecho, pero te pregunte que si habias estudiado para el examen de hoy?** "miro a la rubia de Odangos que se tenso y dejo caer su cubierto

..

.

..

El pasadizo alfombrado, un divan, las cortinas ya desplegadas, una puerta a medio cerrar

" **Ah!"**

 **"NNN"**

el jadeo y un pequeño gemido se oia pasando por esa puerta a medio cerrar, era una oficina amoblada con muebleria fina y elegante, los diversos cuadros pegados en la pared eran diplomas de diversas especialidades en campo de la medicina

 **"Ah!...Chiba-sama yo!"**

" **Shhhhh** "

Se escuchaba detras del biombo

 **"Pero Chiba-sama ...ah!...si nos ven...ah!"**

 **"Shhhh...no digas mas,solo disfruta..."**

 **"Pero la seño...ah!"**

 **"No digas mas...-"**

El jadeo se hacia intenso sin percatarse que afuera se escuchaba la voz nerviosa de un hombre

 **"Espere!,si, si, no desea mejor una taza de cafe, o mejor un delicioso pastelillo de fresas, ya se porque-"**

 **"Hazte un lado de una vez!"**

Los pasos se escuchaban ya dentro de la oficina mencionada, la curvilinea sombra se apreciaba sobre el tapiz transparente del biombo

" **No Beryl-sama! no se acerque mas Be-"**

" **Eh**!"los ojos del pelinegro jugueton se abrieron como platos, el biombo habia sido tirado a un lado mostrando la travesura

" **Chiba-sama!** "las gafas del hombre que estaba a la derecha de la mujer de cabellera rojiza y revelador vestido morado se cayeron mostrando el agrandamiento como platos de sus orbes y su cara se enrojecio de verguenza al ver al mencionado con los pantalones caidos y sus dos manos sobre los pechos de la mujer que tenia debajo suyo se giro para no seguir viendo acto tan impudico

" **Kelvin**!"soltando a la mujer y subiendo su pantalon, pero al sentir el aura amorfa y el aire condensarse, trago grueso para enfrentar a la otra mujer que sin pudor alguno seguia observandolo" **je,je,je Cariño"** sonrio cinicamente

..

.

..

 **"Buaaaaa porque no mencionaste el examen ayer Minako-chan Buaaaa!"** haciendo drama mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela

 **"Pero te lo dije Usagi-chan"** se coloco delante de ella y subio sus manos para ponerlos sobre los hombros de la rubia de coletas" **no te voy a abandonar en esto Usagi-chan, yo sere ... tu compañera de extraordinarios"**

...

.

..

" **Pero amor!** "esquivando los libros que eran arrojados con furia

 **"Beryl-sama tenga piedad de Mamoru-sama!** "cogiendose de las piernas de la mujer

" **Mi amor, mi reina-"**

" **Nada de mi amor maldito asqueroso!"** La pelirroja tenia los ojos inyectados de sangre cogia lo que veia para tirarlos en contra del traidor

 **"Cariño todo ha sido un mal...yay!"** esquivando rapidamente el florero" **un mal entendido"**

 **"Te acabo de ver con los pantalones abajo y pretendes decir que ha sido un mal entendido!** " Con fuerza sobre humana levanto el inmenso escritorio color caoba

 **"No Beryl-sama! No haga eso!"** Aferrandose a las piernas de la mujer

 **"no lo hagas cariño, te vas a lastimar..."**

" **Imbecil!"** Tirandolo contra el pelinegro quien salto antes de ser golpeado

trago grueso, sabia que esta vez no la libraria facilmente **"Mi Reina** "acercandose a una cansada Beryl por el esfuerzo a cargar" **cariño** "mirandola y despues patear a Kelvin de su agarre" **quitate de ahi!** "aclarandose mas la garganta vuelve su mirada hacia ella **"porque mejor no vamos a casa ahora** "acercandose seductoramente hacia ella

 **"Si Beryl-sama vaya a casa vaya con Mamoru-sama es mejor"**

La mujer se quedo quieta, observando mejor al moreno que tenia delante suyo, como si algo mas que mirarlo estuviera haciendo, los dos hombres frente a ella empezaron a incomodarse empezando a intercambiar miradas

 **"vayamos a casa cariño"** dando una sonrisa torcida, el castaño de lentes y el moreno pelinegro tragaron grueso ante tal acto

* * *

hola nwn aqui vengo con el primer capitulo de esta bizarrada y bueno que decirles , no es que voy a meter a mochan en problemas solo un poco , de aqui es que empieza todo esto y como va la trama asi que no desespereis

coloque el personaje de kelvin ya que es mas propenso a ser golpeado y lambiscon, asi que me parece genial que sea un subordinado de Mamoru, ah, aun no sabeis que es lo que hace mamoru y no es su oficina por si las moscas

Beryl debio cortarselo ahi mismo pero se va a aguantar ya que le tiene una sorpresa a su adorado mamoru a ver si esta vez aprende, si no describi con la mujer que lo encontro es porque no era necesaria hacerlo.

espero agradarte amigo lector nwn


End file.
